The Rhyme: A message to the bullies
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: Inspired by a song called "The Rhyme" by Scratch21, we go through the feelings of a Peashooter who, after he/she had enough of bullying, committed suicide. The song is the feeling in his/her head. His/Her thoughts, to be precise.


**A/N: This story is inspired by Scratch21's song named "The Rhyme". The italics are the lyrics of the songs, reflecting what the character is thinking in his/her head. I was really sad when hearing this song because this reminds me of who I was an am from grade 1. And the song gives a very sad, dark but very meaningful message that talks about how bullying affects people (in a bad way of course) and it makes the song have so much meaning. So yeah, hope you enjoy the story because this is quite a short one-shot and took me 4 hours to make from writing the lyrics to the finished product.**

I walked to school, hating my life. It's like the other days. Harassed, bullied. Nobody cared about me. It is so hard to deal with. Being shoved everywhere hurts. Being called with loads of names got me scared about who I am. A Peashooter…having to deal with a dad who's a pedophile and a mother who is a secret heroin distributer. Both my parents are arrested. So I sat at home. Alone. And I'm thinking about myself…  
 _Hold your breath_ _  
_ _While you watch me fall_ _  
_ _It's easier to_ _  
_ _Say nothing at all  
_ The insults are always in my head. It never seemed to hurt me more. But it got me to feel bad about who I am.  
 _I need a friend_ _  
_ _Playing pretend's not working_ _  
_ _These pills are useless_ _  
_ _And the shadows keep lurking_  
And yet…Nobody helped. I stood there, helpless. Nobody told me anything about how to deal with them. My only escort were depression pills, with all the things I held so dear in my room. The nightmares. They keep coming back to haunt me. Even if I tried.  
 _Let me go_ _  
_ _There's nothing left inside_ _  
_ _To run and hide_ _  
_ _Is all I know to survive  
_ And yet after this, I am not forgiven. I never was forgiven. And it hurts. A lot. I can't protect myself from the onslaught of punches. I looked at my body. Bruises, scars cutting deep to the bone.  
 _The nightmare won't end_ _  
_ _This life grows colder_ _  
_ _Come wake me up_ _  
_ _When it's all over_  
And the worst part is…it never ends. Day after day, I have to deal with the danger. Of one day, I would succumb to the feeling. Death would be great, as long as I could get out of here and that it's painless as possible.

 _Some of us made it_ _  
_ _But no one deserved it_ _  
_ _I'm silent, I'm screaming_ _  
_ _Sticks and Stones was_ _  
_ _The rhyme that they taught us_ _  
_ _To fight off our monsters_ _  
_ _To help numb the darkness  
_ My parents would always tell me to be brave and live. But it never seemed to work. I would always have thoughts about me jumping off of buildings, drowning myself in a pool, etc. Multiple ways that I could kill myself. To release me from the life that I didn't deserve. _  
_ _But what they forgot was_ _  
_ _Is you don't need to break my bones_ _  
_ _For you to break me_ _  
_ _The voices won't stop_ _  
_ _Don't let me be alone_ _  
_ _Please someone_ _  
_ _I just wanna go back home  
_ It doesn't take anything big to hurt someone. It was not the past that affects me. It's how people treat me. I'm like their punching bag…in a literal sense.And yet, nobody seemed to care.

 _Lock the door_ _  
_ _I'm rotting in my room_ _  
_ _I hope tomorrow_ _  
_ _Doesn't come to soon  
_ Do you know how many times I really wanted to stay at home? Let me tell you…All the time ever since my parents got arrested. The words hurts to the point going to school is like another day at prison, where your freedom is nothing but garbage. Nobody cares. Nobody cares! Nobody cares! _  
_ _My tears ran dry_ _  
_ _My heart's suffocating_ _  
_ _The bruises and I_ _  
_ _Are slowly fading_  
I sometimes feel like I want to die. I might never be able to live anymore, but it might be worth it to live a life without all this…mess. All this crap…I sometimes want to feel the sweet relief…of death.  
 _Make it stop_ _  
_ _There's whispers in my head_ _  
_ _The mirrors echo_ _  
_ _Everything they've said  
_ The name calling…the things they said to me. A whore…A pedophile, a twat…Even the n words are thrown here and there. And yet despite everything…from the bystanders like a Fire flower who just watched me without helping…To the bullies like the Chomper who gave me a slap today and I now have a bruise on my face. It hurts, but nothing seemed to matter.  
 _To rise and shine is_ _  
_ _So hard to do_ _  
_ _When all the light_ _  
_ _Has been taken from you  
_ And yet, nobody protected me. And I sat there, never be able to stand up. It seemed like all the things are lost. And it did.

 _Some of us made it_ _  
_ _But no one deserved it_ _  
_ _I'm silent, I'm screaming_ _  
_ _Sticks and Stones was_ _  
_ _The rhyme that they taught us_ _  
_ _To fight off our monsters_ _  
_ _To help numb the darkness_  
Those rhymes that "helped" me…Pft, they help me so much that it's painful. It's not the blood that scared me, but instead, I'm scared that I don't matter. And that I don't exist. And yet, that somehow still exists.  
 _But what they forgot was_ _  
_ _Is you don't need to break my bones_ _  
_ _For you to break me_ _  
_ _The voices won't stop_ _  
_ _Don't let me be alone_ _  
_ _Please someone_ _  
_ _I just wanna go back home_  
But yet, no one will ever help me. Try as I might, it would never get out my head. So what now? And I thought to myself…

 _I remember every story_ _  
_ _They wrote on my back_ _  
_ _Bruises like words tattooed_ _  
_ _Into my skin in blue and black ink_ _  
_ _I remember every kitchen sink_ _  
_ _Surgery where family had to_ _  
_ _Stitch me back together_ _  
_ _I remember every happily ever_ _  
_ _After that never came to pass_ _  
_ _We didn't go to school_ _  
_ _In fairy tales_ _  
_ _We went to school in all the gory_ _  
_ _Details of a horror story while_ _  
_ _Monsters made us victims_ _  
_ _Of their comedy_ _  
_ _We ,the recipients of their punch_ _  
_ _Lines they hung insults around_ _  
_ _Our necks like signs inviting anyone_ _  
_ _To join in_ _  
_ _Their words were invisible ink_ _  
_ _That they tattooed on our skin  
_ But then, did this become the life I wanted? I should regret…but should I end it before I turn crazy?

 _Some of us made it_ _  
_ _But no one deserved it_ _  
_ _I'm silent, I'm screaming_ _  
_ _Sticks and Stones was_ _  
_ _The rhyme that they taught us_ _  
_ _To fight off our monsters_ _  
_ _To help numb the darkness_  
Maybe I should kill myself. I mean, what's the point of it? All of the pain I have to deal with is for nothing. So killing myself is the best way to avoid this.  
 _But what they forgot was_ _  
_ _Is you don't need to break my bones_ _  
_ _For you to break me_ _  
_ _The voices won't stop_ _  
_ _Don't let me be alone_ _  
_ _Please someone_ _  
_ _I just wanna go back home  
_ I saw some of the depressing pills falling off the canister. I looked at the side. I could see it saying "Only take once a day. Painful consequences and even death could occur if you overdose"  
Great idea! I could kill myself with it. I grabbed some pills from the bottle. And I held it on my pods. _  
_  
 _I know that I'm stronger_ _  
_ _Broken heart of a fighter_ _  
_ _My scars remind me_ _  
_ _That I'm a survivor_ _  
_ _This life is a tough game_ _  
_ _And I don't wanna play it_ _  
_ _I'm reaching for a hand_ _  
_ _Help me make it_  
I know I shouldn't be doing it. I might even be in the news tomorrow if people could find my dead body here. Put the pills back in the canister and ripped a part of my diary, a death note, and put it on my bed. And then I spill all the pills onto my pod. A pod full of pills should be enough.  
 _But It's too much_ _  
_ _So I give up_ _  
_ _Just please don't hate me  
_ I swallowed all of them at once. My heart started to stop. I start to have headaches that disturbed me so much. And I feel my body starting to go limp. I landed face first onto the carpet floor. I could feel my eyes closing. I grabbed my chest to bare the pain. But it will all soon be worth it. I smiled as I could see myself dying.  
 _My letter's on the pillow_ _  
_ _With a kiss goodbye_ _  
_ _I'm sorry, mom_ _  
_ _But I promise that I tried  
_ I started to close my eyes. Now that I know I'll die in peace, hope nobody would see my corpse lying on the floor.  
But here's a message for the bullies that hurt me before I pass away. You will suffer for what you've done. There will be people behind me once they know what you have done to me.

 **A/N: I know this is short compared to other stories I made but I made this because I have to deal with bullying for so long that this might help some people to realize that they could stand up against bullying. I hope you all could be brave and speak up against a third-world problem that affects you, either as a victim, a bystander, and heck even a bully. So hope you have a good day.**


End file.
